4Minute - December
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Decemberright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Álbum:' Diamond *'Pista:' 13 *'Género:' Pop Dance Electro *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Diciembre-2010 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Hajimari wa daijesuto kara hini hini sing and go Nozomi motenai keredo koi wo nori koete Namida ni nureteta koro kantan ni waraeta ushinau kowasa ni kokoro itsumo kakushiteta Kawaita sora kimi ga mai furu yorisou tte kokoro mai odoru Zutto issho tte itta desho? Afureru omoi wo delete Anata to ita december konayuki kara remember tokeru omoide ga setsunakute Tachi domareba sotto fuyu no kaze ga kaoru hakanakutemo I miss you december Dameeji wo uketemo sugu down sezu ni kaeru yo take a chance kienai yo kodou mitomeru yo I am lost Furueru samusa ni mata nekumori kure nakute aishita otoko wo shinjiru ki ni nare nakute Kawaita sora kimi ga mai chiru muki aeba koboreru namida Risou otte mo it’s like a show afureru omoi wo delete Anata to ita december konayuki kara remember tokeru omoide ga setsunakute Tachi domareba sotto fuyu no kaze ga kaoru hakanakutemo I miss you december Meguri aeta koto ga it’s miracle unmei ni hanasu toiki Anata to ita december konayuki kara remember tokeru omoide ga setsunakute Tachi domareba sotto fuyu no kaze ga kaoru hakanakutemo I miss you december Anata to ita december konayuki kara remember tokeru omoide ga setsunakute Tachi domareba sotto fuyu no kaze ga kaoru hakanakutemo I miss you december 'Español' Comenzó con un relato corto por lo que día a día era cantar e irse, a pesar que no era algo que quería, pronto se convirtió en más que un flechazo, era capaz de reírme tan fácilmente en ese entonces, con el rostro empapado con lágrimas, a pesar que siempre escondí de mi corazón qué tan temible era perder a alguien, tú bajaste revoloteando desde el cielo de invierno, mi corazón bailó cuando nos acurrucamos juntos los dos, ¿no me dijiste que estarías por siempre a mi lado? Borra mis recuerdos desbordantes. Recordé el diciembre en el que estuve contigo gracias al polvo de nieve, mis dolorosos recuerdos que se derriten, si me detengo por un momento, el viento de invierno huele dulce, puede ser solo fugazmente pero te extraño, diciembre. A pesar de que puedo ser lastimada sin sentirme triste, cambiaré y tomaré una oportunidad, haz que este corazón latiente no desaparezca nunca, lo aceptaré o estaré perdida, sin calidez, de nuevo tirito por el frío, no me siento como si pudiera creer en el chico que alguna vez amé, desapareciste en el cielo invernal, cuando te enfrento las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas, incluso si persigo mis ideales es como un escenario, borra mis recuerdos desbordantes. Recordé el diciembre en el que estuve contigo gracias al polvo de nieve, mis dolorosos recuerdos que se derriten, si me detengo por un momento, el viento de invierno huele dulce, puede ser solo fugazmente pero te extraño, diciembre. El hecho de que nos encontramos, es un milagro, un suspiro que parece dejar de lado el destino. Recordé el diciembre en el que estuve contigo gracias al polvo de nieve, mis dolorosos recuerdos que se derriten, si me detengo por un momento, el viento de invierno huele dulce, puede ser solo fugazmente pero te extraño, diciembre. Recordé el diciembre en el que estuve contigo gracias al polvo de nieve, mis dolorosos recuerdos que se derriten, si me detengo por un momento, el viento de invierno huele dulce, puede ser solo fugazmente pero te extraño, diciembre. 'Kanji' 始まりはダイジェストから 日に日にsign＆go 望み持てないけれど 恋を乗り越えて 涙に 濡れてた頃 簡単に笑えた 失う怖さに心いつも隠してた 乾いた空君が舞い降る 寄り添っ て心舞い踊る ずっと一緒って言ったでしょ? 溢れる想いをDelete あなたといたDecember 粉雪から Remember 融ける思い出が切なくて 立ち止まればそっと冬の風が薫る 儚くても I miss you December ダメージを受けてもすぐdownせずに変えるよ take a chance 消えないよ鼓動 認めるよ I am lost 震える寒さにまた温もりくれなくて 愛した男を信じる気になれなくて 乾いた空 君が舞い散る 向き合えば こぼれる涙 理想 追ってもIt's like a show 溢れる想いをDelete あなたといたDecember 粉雪から Remember 光る思い出が切なくて 立ち止まればそっと冬の風が薫る 儚くても I miss you December めぐり逢えた事が It's miracle 運命に放す吐息 あなたといたDecember 粉雪からRemember 融ける思い出が切なくて 立ち止まればそっと冬の風が薫る 儚くても I miss you December あなたといたDecember 粉雪から Remember 光る思い出が切なくて 立ち止まればそっと冬の風が薫る 儚くても I miss you December 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop